gods_of_wandrossafandomcom-20200215-history
Charlamagne the Great
"But it's shiny. And not mine. Soo can I just hold it? Like once?" Description Appearance Charlamagne takes the form of a tan half elf with broad shoulders, his build is neither slight nor bulky. He has scruff on his face and long, wild, curly hair of dark brown and smoky gray, and has one eye of blue and one of brown. He typically wears very well made red and black leather armor with a flaming loin's mane trim. His right hand is black with golden fingers. Personality Charlamagne is a cocky, confident, thieving prankster that is easily bored. He prefers to spend his time helping and messing with mortals while shirking his Godly duties. He will even help a mortal defy a god if it sounds fun. His worshipers are usually humanoids, with rogues and warlocks chief among his congregation. Criminals and charlatans pay tribute to him for good luck. Origin A small flame danced and traveled through the darkness, consuming what was in its path.One day this flame came upon a broken, banished god. The long haired god held a dagger and gave off a smokey, purple hue from its battle-scared body. The god said to the tiny flame "Do you want power? Maybe pure life? You can have it. Consume me and protect the mortals, and you will have my powers of illusion and tricky. Build yourself a name and empire." The god reached out and was consumed. The flame now had form and power, it gave thanks to the god who helped it become divine. Major Events Minor Events Year 9K4 Naith gained the power to speak to plants from a fruit given to her by forest gods. Also a one use bracelet of armor protection. Chosen One(s) Naith and her Merry Men Naith is a half-elf drow, 5'9, with long silver hair. She has a fit build and wears tough leather armor. She wears mantel that has Charlemagne's holy symbol on it. She uses throwing knives, a clawed iron gauntlet, and dual short swords. She is a primarily a rogue with some fighter qualities she has picked up along the way. Naith is sly, ambitious, and cunning. She doesn't like the strong and cruel mistreating the weak. She absolutely hates slavery and any type of forced control or servitude.. She has a kind, fun heart for her friends and family but a ruthless one for her enemies. Although Naith has drow heritage, and is a thief by trade, she is followed by five dwarves that are called her Merry Men. She uses her Merry Men for any situation. Need stairs? They make stairs. Need a distraction? They make a distraction. Needs a little more fire power? You better believe they bring the boom. The Merry Men vary in shape, weapons and armor, but all are men wearing a bandanna with the Charlamagne's holy symbol on it. Asher the blade of Charlemange Asher is a young fallen assimar, He is 6'ft with black hair pulled back into a top knot with the sides shaved. He has a slender but has a strong appearance. He wears metal plated leather armor(medium) with a mantle attached to the back with Charlemange's holy symbol and a piece covering his neck. Asher is a hex blade warlock that took the pact of the blade, a short sword, with a red steel with smoke swirling around in the blade, given to him by Charlemange. Asher uses the Blades power to channel it into hexes and curses. Asher is bold cheerful, confident, and has a little bit of a anger issue. He is flexible in battle and prefers a stealthy approach and always takes the the opportunity for a surprise attack. Background: Asher was a survivor from vampires after the take over of tamor. Charlemange watched him for some time and asked what naith thought of him. Naith agreed he could be a powerful ally. Charlemange appeared to the young assimar and offered him the power to protect and destory and handed over one of his swords, "with this you will be one of my blades and slay my enemies" Asher bowed and took on the mantle as one of Charlemange's chosen ones. Pantheons References DMDave - This is the creator of all of Wandrossa as well as a whole lot more DnD content. Patreon - This is where Gods of Wandrossa takes place as well as where you can show your support. Instagram @dungeonmasterdave Facebook @DMDave